Define Love
by AKiaMa- Tan
Summary: According to herself, she was just a normal girl with normal knees. Her life was normal for her. But what if someone barged into her life. Then makes her life interesting and fun. But suddenly got taken by fate due to some reasons. Was her existence was just a disaster? Or it was just fate just writing the best melo drama story of hers with a twist of romance? AU and lil OOC


**A/N:** YOWZZZ GUYIZZZ... IM sorry if I'm not updating regularly. All of that because of mah school works. I'm the director and scriptwriter of so many school plays. I'm so busy that I want to cut myself in two hahah XD. Anywayzz this is a new story of mine. I got this idea when I was having a writer's block in Where Are You When I Need You? I am not abandoning that one. No way! SO anywayzz I hope you enjoy this guyzz! ^^

* * *

Mio POV

*Ring! ring!*

The sound of the classy old school alarm clock just wake up the heck out of me. As my eyes open slowly. While I trying to regain my blurry vision. My eyes widened in shock as I realized that the alarm was set on 4 o clock in the morning. Yes, very early. I groaned in annoyance because I hate waking up this early, but I have no choice. As the newly elected student council president. It is my duty to guide the students of Cambridge Academy to the new and exciting school year. Did I mention you? That this is the last year of my high school life. Yes LAST.

Enough with that. I need to get up to this bed. As I slowly move. The gravity of my queen sized bed pulls me, refraining me to get up. Dammit I really hate that feeling. But oh well. Lel. Does that rhyme? hehehhe

-Yawns-

"I need to take a bath now. But first let me take my uniform." I've did what I said. I pull out my clothes from my closet. My uniform is consist of a black blazer with yellow brims. These two are under the blazer. The tawny colored waist coat. And the solid white buttoned shirt. A red necktie. My skirt is a plain blue one. Ok enough with some non sense stuff!

As I entered my personal bathroom. I quickly took off my night gown. Then slowly it revealed my body. As I turn on the faucet of my jacuzzi. I started to dive in. Lying there like a princess. But thinking like a adult.

Questions like; 'Will this school be interesting? Will this will be fun and exciting? Will be this going to be fine? Will I be going to meet the one?'

'What?! Erased that last part! I'm not ready for that! No way in the milky way! No!... No!'

I shake my head vigorously as I've thought something like that. I noticed my face as it's hue is in crimson red. I managed to erase what the heck I've just thought, then proceed on bathing myself.

After 30 minutes. I've walked out to the bathroom fully clothed with my uniform. Not forgetting anything.

"Oh wait." I said reaching the thing on the bed side table. It was my president of student council badge. I put it on the left side of my arm. I walked to my huge mirror. Combing my hair. Then finally taking one last glance of myself before heading down.

"Ohayou Oujo-Sama." My family's trusted maid said, bowing in front of me.

"Ohayou to you too, Ayumi-san." I smiled at her while sitting at the large and long table.

"Breakfast is ready, now don't wait your father to join at breakfast. You know how busy he is... managing your family's business. And by the way your mother had been sent out to America lately." She stated.

"Hai. I humbly receive." I said. For the past years my family are so close to each other. But when my grandfather passed away. My father became the CEO of Akiyama group of companies. My mother became the Japan's famous pathologist. So sometimes she had been sent out to so many countries. As the result, they have no spare time to spend to their only child. As a only child... It was pretty harsh. But I stopped from being too childish and managed to be a mature person. I started thinking like an adult as soon as I entered middle school.

I ate my bacon and egg, as I narrated what happened to my middle school life. I knew it by heart. That my parents are doing this for my sake. So I want to repay the kindness and love they've give to me. By being the most independent daughter they've could ever had. Every single night. I study in advance. I participated school activities. Acing every single test. Getting A's in my report cards. But the side effects of that is I am famous but still I am a loner. My true friends can only be counted by my one hand. Yes I have no social life. But people looked up on me as their idol. For me I am just a normal girl in normal knees. If everyone wanted to be smart then use their brain cells. There is one secret on how to be smart. Use your brain cells wisely. We all have the same brain cells, but the reason is we are to lazy to use it. One more thi-

" Hey Oujo-sama! Hurry up you have an president's duty to finish first!" She shouted to me looking at the grandfather's clock.

As my maid said in a worried tone. I almost choked on the food I'm eating. So I rushed on eating my food. Drinking my beverage. Then rushed out to the washroom, to brush my teeth. Then finally..

"Saito-san, prepare the car now!" Yes, when it comes to time. I am the most crazy person you would ever know. Because time is gold. Once you've spend it on nonsense things it would a HUGE mistake. Yes, with matching caps lock. The time you've spend cannot be rewind again. So treasure every moments.

"Hai, Oujo-sama." My personal driver said and obeyed my command.

I begin to change my pace to reach the garage. First I walked fast on the vast garden. Secondly, I passed the huge olympic sized swimming pool. Then the veranda.'Arghhh! Why does this house needs to be large when there's only 3 family members that are living? Oh I forgot that this house is a mansion. My bad heheheh.'

After 5 minutes. I finally reached the huge garage. I enter its entrance. As it reveals, cars lining up. There are about 20+ I guess? Cars like Rolls-Royce wraith model 2014. A 2015 model of Lamborghini Aventador. 2015 Porsche 918 Spyder. Blue convertible. And many many more. The first thought hits my head whenever I entered the garage, my father is such a car collector. No scratch that a LUXURY cars collector.

-Sighs-

I sighed as I choose the most simple car to ever ride in. It was the black Mercedes Benz. Even though I'm not a big fan of luxury cars. My parents insist that I must ride on a car. Because my parents doesn't approve on riding a bus or train or even a cab. They said it is not safe for a girl like me. My parents are so kind even to the commoners. But once a mysterious looking stranger holding a pocket knife pointed at me. Without hesitation, they will call their friend's own SWAT agents. Then they will throw the stranger on the high level prison. Yeah it happened, when I was 12 years old. My father is a kind and cheerful one. But once somebody hurts his daughter he will tear that certain person down. He also wants the stranger to be sentenced death. But I begged him not. So the court sentenced the stranger, lifetime at the prison.

So that's why I sometimes hate my family.

My personal driver opened the door of the car. I sit on the chair beside the window. Then after a matter of seconds. The driver drives in the house's gates for the cars. The driver doesn't for someone to open it. Because it can be controlled by a remote.

It opened as it reveals a road the leads to the main road. Yes my house is built on a hill with its personal road.

It was so early. And I'm too sleepy. So I decided to take a nap. Slowly drifting to wonderland.

* * *

-40 minutes later-

"Oujo-sama, wake up." By that statement. I slowly rose up from my slumber. Then my vision focused on the window. Staring at the huge, very huge school. I stretched my arms and I yawned. After many minutes the car parked on the school's gate. The driver opened the door and I grabbed my bag. Slowly standing up.

"Have a nice day, Oujo-sama!" The driver said lowering his head to me.

"Arigatou... Saito-san." I stated as I walked on the school grounds. Good thing it was still early. That means I have to do my duty first. So, my duty this morning is to list down the students who have violation.

One by one. I list those who didn't abide the school rules. Some of the passers even blushed when they see me. Sometimes they even stayed on they where they standing looking stunned at me.

'Oh boy, this going to be a long day.." I sweat drop as I closed my eyes in annoyance.

* * *

-After 1 hour-

While I listing down the last person who violated the school rules. I stretched my arms in the air. As I thought that my job here is done. But I was wrong.

I saw a tawny haired boy sprinting the school grounds. Passing at me. What the heck!? What is he doing on here!? This is a Girl's Academy. So without hesitation I chased him. Then I finally caught him.

"Hey what are you doing in here!" I gasped for air because this person was a fast runner.

"What do you think I'm doin? I'm running because I'm goinn to be late on mah first day of classes?" He is taller than me. And he is obviously mad at me.

"What does a boy doing in this school?" I crossed my hands as I interrogated him.

"Listen up lady. It's because I studied in this school. And I'm a girl for your information." He said crossing his hands then shooting a dagger at me.

"What!?" I was super surprised on what he is saying. Stating that he was a girl. Because the way (s)he dressed, the way (s)he talk, the way (s)he acts is in fact like a boy. So I have a feeling that he was not telling the truth. Plus I need to take his/her name to be sure if his studying in here and he violate so many school rules.

"Hey, you dolt. What's your name." I asked that certain person.

Just as he begin to walked to the school grounds. He stopped then looked directly at me.

"Me?" He asked pointing his index finger at him.

"No the other one. Of course you!" I said in an abashed manner.

"Why?" One of his eyebrows rose up. Forming a questionable façade.

"Because you have been violated school rules. For example you are not wearing our school uniform. Being late is calle-" I got interrupted as soon as he placed his index finger to my lips.

"Shhh I know you just want to know my name." He teasingly said as I felt his hot breath. I can smell his vanilla scented perfume. I can smell his mint flavor smell. As I thought those words I started to blush. As I felt the warmth sensation on my cheeks. I decided to break the tension because his face is 3 inches near to my face.

So I slap him but he quickly dodged it by holding my hand.

"Feisty. I like it." He said with a seductive gaze at me. He smirked at me, then he let go of my arm. After that he proceed on walking while his two arms stuffed on his pockets.

'Just who the heck is he?!' I thought while looking at his back, slowly walking away at me.

"By the way.." He turned around to me. And it quickly caught my attention.

"The name's Tainaka Ritsu, my sweet heart." After that he grinned then proceeded on walking.

My eyes widened as he mention his name. Is he a mind reader? My mouth agape because of shock. Sweet heart?! My mom doesn't even calls me like that.

Boy, this is going to be one heck of a school year.

* * *

**A/N:** Hai guyzz some background info here. And I'm sorry if there's so many wrong grammars! Please bear with me heheh.

**B: **Mio is the only daughter and child of the Akiyama family. Her family treasure her so much that sometimes they've become overboard. They are overprotective because they love her and also because she is the only heiress.

The Akiyama Family are very wealthy and powerful. Mio's dad is the CEO of their own large company. Her mother's job is being a pathologist. Pathologist is a physician who studies body fluids and tissue, just search on google if you want some additional info XD.

* * *

Who is Tainaka Ritsu?

What does she do everyday?

Is she good or bad?

* * *

Please R&amp;R!

-**AkiMaEsLo-AkiMaEs-AkiMa-Aki**


End file.
